Electrical devices, e.g., conductors, combiners, switches, controllers, fuses, fuse holders, power distribution blocks, and terminal blocks, generate heat that must be dissipated to regulate the temperature of such devices and surrounding components or structures. Electrical devices may be housed in various types of housings or enclosures. Some electrical device housings have at least one open face, or significant openings for allowing heat to be removed from the electrical devices by air flow through the housings and across the surfaces of the electrical devices. Other electrical device housings are significantly enclosed, and in some cases sealed from the surrounding environment. For example, electrical components of a high voltage, high current (DC current) solar power system may be housed in a sealed enclosure, e.g., an enclosure with a NEMA 4× rating, to provide water resistance or waterproofing. Removing heat from such enclosures is relatively difficult, as they do not include openings for permitting air flow over the heat-producing components.